


Restore Settings

by kjt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Engineer!Levi, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Reincarnation, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjt/pseuds/kjt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren discovers there's a lot more to his life than he knows when an accident at work lands him in the E.R. and eventually to a man named Levi.  A man who can explain everything but chooses not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hears a faint sound. The sound of someone repeating his name. He can't react, can't answer. He's stuck standing there, staring into the eyes reflecting back at him. He doesn't know why. He's not sure why he's been getting trapped in these trance like states lately.

"Ereeeen." There's the feel of hands on his body. The feel of another body pressed against his back. The sound of fingers snapping followed by a soft, sweet voice in his ear. "You gonna come back to me, baby?" He blinks once, twice. "Ah, there you are. Welcome back." He's in control again and takes in the reflection of the female smiling over his shoulder. Gosh, she's so beautiful. "We know you're sexy but let's try to not be so pompous about it, eh?" Her smile widens as she backs away and slaps him on the ass. She giggles lightly as she walks away. He could never get enough of that sound, never enough of her lovely voice. When did he fall so hopelessly in love with this divine creature? "You know, you really should go see a doctor. You're probably having seizures or something."

He turns away from the mirror to see her walking around the room naked, clothing herself as she goes. "Although I do enjoy you naked-" She cuts off while pulling a shirt over her head, covering those beautiful breasts that he loves so much. "You really should get dressed. Unless you want the delivery guy to see you in all your nude glory." There's that wonderful little smile of hers again. "Could you stop being a damn space cadet now?" She laughs and tosses pajama pants at his face and he fumbles trying to catch them. He's still in a daze. It's always oddly hazy whenever he comes out of his, one could say, zone outs. "You keep being a little jaybird and we're gonna go a round two." He can feel himself begin to smile. The memory of what he had been doing five minutes ago slowly returns to him and he finally sees that he is indeed naked. Pulling on his pants he hears a knock on the door. The woman tells him to answer it as she stands at the bathroom mirror putting products in her hair. Why does he automatically listen to her? Does she own him, control him? She may as well. That's the thing about love. It makes you bend so easily to another's will.

He smirks as he walks to the door. Already thinking so deeply after zoning out. He's pretty sure he's back to being able to fully function. He answers the door. On the other side is a teenage girl whose cheeks are quickly turning pink. "Oh sorry, forgot to put a shirt on." He explains with a hint of a flirting tone.

"No, uh- it's ok. Um, your order." She stumbles out the words and thrusts the food in Eren's arms. "Uhh sorry. The t-total is uh twenty six fifty." Eren tries to stifle his laugh unsuccessfully.

"How much are we tipping?" He shouts over his shoulder.

"Five bucks!" Is the answer he receives. He smirks to himself and gives the delivery girl forty dollars.

"Such a cheap ass. Good thing I answered the door, eh?" The girl laughs nervously. "Keep the change."

"Th-thank you, sir, for the tip . . . and the view." Her blushing had only increased and she quickly turned away to walk hurriedly down the hall. Amused, Eren wondered if he really was a sight to be had.

"Flirting with underage girls are we?" The voice of his girlfriend sounds playfully at his ear. He hadn't even gotten the door closed yet.

"She's at least eighteen. I mean, you have to be to deliver . . . right?"

"Riiiight. Well then invite her in next time." Eren scoffs at her remark. What a tease he thinks. He follows her to the couch, abandoning the food on the table. He opts to climb over his lover, groping her on the way up. "Seeing other girls fumbling over you really gets you hot, huh?" There's that delightful giggle of hers again.

"You get me hot." He states while mouthing at her neck. "Tell me again why you're not naked. I don't recall giving you permission to dress." She laughs as she pushes him away.

"I will blow you til you pass out tonight but right now I am eating." She smacks his greedy hands away from her thighs. "Seriously now, we watch movie, you keep dick in pants and eat."

"I can work with that." He replies with a sly grin to which she rolls her eyes.

 

Hours have passed since the movie ended and they had went to bed. While his girlfriend fell asleep two seconds after their exhausting 'activities', he was stuck awake. Yet again. Many nights he'd spend staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. He had medication to resolve the issue but it never seemed to work. Almost like it had no affect whatsoever. The insomnia seemed to appear the same time the trances started but he didn't tell the doctor that when he went in to get the sleep meds. It was odd how restless he was at night, sleeping only a few hours and being wide awake throughout the day. He didn't even know how he managed to sustain such energy. And because of this, his poor sleep schedule didn't bother him all too much.

Eren's mind was always operating. He just couldn't seem to get it to stop. Constantly overflowing with thoughts. The current ones being the feeling of someone watching him. It didn't unsettle him. Only made him curious actually. He wondered why anyone would want to watch him. He was nothing much really. Just a normal twenty two year old with a normal life. But he was probably just being paranoid.

 

He swore he'd only been asleep five minutes when he was awoken to the feel of a mouth sliding up and down his erection. In the recent months his girlfriend had found more pleasant means of waking him. She knew he wasn't getting much sleep and so took it upon herself to not let him wake to the sound of an alarm. Such a lovely woman. Eren laid there, looking down at her, brushing the hair from her face. Even when performing such a lewd act she was still so beautiful. He drank in the sight and enjoyed the feeling until he gave her his release that she was working for. He watched her form in the dull light of the room as she crawled out of bed. His eyes following her until she was out of sight. He then relaxed further into the pillows, his breathing starting to even out again.

Looking at the clock he groaned, knowing it was time to start yet another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren might have weird kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I blame Perksofbeingawaifu for not updating this a few days ago like I thought I was going to. Her fic Starboy, oh my gosh I couldn't get it out of my head. Read dat shit, son. So good.

"So, what's the verdict, doc? Am I dying?" He asks with a smile playing on his lips.

"Have you been drinking plenty of liquids?"

"Yep."

"Beer and soda don't count."

"But it tastes better."

"Have you been taking the sleep aids?" He answered no and explained how they seemed to have no affect. The woman gave a hum of interest, writing down notes. She was always writing notes when it came to him. Sometimes making him feel like a personal science experiment. "Well your insomnia is definitely linked to these episodes you've been having. Why didn't you tell me sooner? And why did you go to the clinic over me?"

"I don't know, I just did. Is there anything you can do to help?"

"Water. And a lot more of it. I know you don't ever drink any and you're probably going to blow me off but it really will help you. Tremendously." Eren rolled his eyes. What kind of shitty advice- "I'll be sure to let Molly know."

"Low blow, Zoe. Getting the girlfriend to do your evil bidding."

"Muwahahaha!" She let out an exaggerated laugh. "How else would I get you to do what I want?" She stood up, booped him on the nose and gathered her things. She was out the door and halfway down the hall when Eren shouted to her.

"Water doesn't cure insomnia!"

"But it'll cure yours, sweetie." Bullshit.

 

Of course his girlfriend came wheezing through the doorway an hour later carrying a twenty-four pack of bottled water. He took it from her, shaking his head. Times like these he really didn't like how well his girlfriend and friend got along. They were pretty good at ganging up on him. Why wouldn't they though. That's what chicks do, right? Always trying to get him to eat healthier and exercise. The thought disgusted him. He endured it all though. He adored his girlfriend and loved his friend.

His friend, Zoe Hanji. She was the only person in his life before he met his girlfriend. Though he didn't remember her before two years ago, she remained. She was always there for him. At times, a bit too much. Like it was her job to watch over him. He remembered that she did indeed take care of him when he was completely lost in life. It was odd being cared for by someone who swore they were your friend when you had no memory of them. Eren hadn't had memory of anything then. How cliche, right? Waking up one day and not being able to recollect your life, being told you'd most likely never recover from that amnesia. Eren thought that if someone were writing his life they were just being lazy for not giving him a back story. All he received for an answer about his past was that his parents died and he knew of no other family. Zoe had explained to him the accident he was in and helped him ease back into the life he knew nothing about. It was all she could provide him with. This was why he considered her not only his best friend but family. Despite her quirks of becoming terrifyingly obsessed and excited over whatever her current interests were. It was a bit overwhelming at first but Eren grew used to it. Although, he was regretting having told her about his current state of health. His doting girlfriend was now employed to do whatever Zoe wanted because Eren never puts a fight when it comes to her. Neither of them did really but Eren let his woman get away with being the bossier one in their relationship.

Today marked a year and a half into their blissful relationship. Eren knew Molly wouldn't make a fuss over it but also knew that she'd appreciate a little something extra. He didn't know what to do for her because he felt that everyday spent with her was a little something extra. He knew she felt the same. Maybe he'd buy a snorkel and attempt to go down on her in a bubble bath. She would definitely love that. His woman had the humor to match his own. He continued on lost in fantasy when the sound of an alarm pulled him back to reality. He got so caught up in the idea of what he may or may not be doing later that he forgot what he was doing right then and there. What he was supposed to be doing anyway. The press he was operating was blaring due to the mold being left open. Something he was supposed to not let happen. Opening the door, he grabs the molded part out and begins placing inserts on the mold, preparing it for the next shot. Before he's finished the mold begins to close and he pulls back quickly, barely getting his arm out of the way.

"What the fuck!? Did you see that?" There's a technician at the press turning the alarm off. "Aren't these things supposed to have sensors so shit like that doesn't happen?"

"Yeah, this one's obviously not working. I'm shutting it down." And with that, Eren is free to move on to relieve another operator for break. He's glad he's not a press operator anymore. Doesn't understand how anyone can do it. It's mind numbing having to watch a mold open and close all day while you retrieve the parts to package. It makes him value his recent promotion more: a position that seemed to come naturally to him to start with. He has no idea how factory work feels natural to him or how it could feel that way for anyone. It isn't an extremely difficult job but others would disagree. Eren doesn't even remember when he started the job. Zoe told him he worked there so he just started showing up. It's where he met his lovely Molly.

According to her it took them eight months of fumbling around and flirting to actually get together. Well, six months. The first two months he worked there, Molly had told him that he seemed depressed all the time. She always tried to cheer him up. She was attracted to him at first sight and enjoyed the little bit of his personality that would shine through his sadness. He never went into detail about his life aside that he had lost someone whom he loved. That he was starting over or at least trying to. She didn't know what kind of love he lost but assumed it was an ex-girlfriend. Then one day he came into work looking confused but happy. He was no longer torn down by his misery. He had forgotten it altogether. Molly didn't know whether to feel bad after his accident or glad. She thought he almost seemed better off after it. Definitely began to like it when he started returning her feelings. Even if neither of them openly admitted it until months later.

Looking back, Eren kind of misses those days. When she was all he thought about (she still is) while he pined for her and she pined just as much. Refraining from touching yourself to the thought of them because you knew it'd make you blush the next time you seen them. And did they ever. They equally wore those shades of red embarrassingly. Everyone noticed and teased them. Ah yes, nothing quite like a new crush. The butterflies have since settled down but remained ever present. The nervous flutters appearing now and then at random times. Like now. Eren felt it in his stomach. Knew it was from the excitement of what he was planning. Enjoying the thought of how Molly would react to it. He couldn't wait to be free of work. Only five more hours.

Returning from the store, Molly entered into their dark and quiet apartment. The only light coming from the opened bathroom door. She could tell from the low glow and flickering that the light was from candles. This fucking dork, she thought, actually planned something? She called out for her love to which he replied. Letting her know where he was waiting for her. Molly felt a little thrill run through her but forced herself to put away the groceries she had brought in. Knew that once she seen what Eren was up to, the groceries would be long forgotten and two seconds in the doorway was all it took for her to forget. She hardly noticed how many candles were lit or the rose petals on the floor. The romance of it all nearly being drown out by the sight of Eren.

There he lounged, in a hot bath filled with bubbles. Goggles on his face, a clip on his nose and a snorkel in hand. It took every fiber of her being to keep a straight face.

"Your plans are for us to go snorkeling tonight?"

"Mine are. You get to watch while I have all the fun." She couldn't help but laugh at the sly tone in his voice and grin pulling at his lips. This mother fucker probably thinks he's smooth as hell. 

"You are such a fucking dork."

"Don't act like you don't love it. Now get naked before I pull you in here fully clothed." She didn't protest to his demand but she did make a show of it. Slowly, sensually taking off each article knowing full well what she was doing to her man under those bubbles. The thought of it exciting her. Making her want to tear her clothes off instead but she continued on with her aching, teasing pace. She loved the feeling of his gaze being trapped on her. Found it increasing difficult to concentrate while he still had those fucking goggles over his eyes. Tried her best to stifle her laughter as she sauntered over to him and into the tub. Could feel his hardness rub against her as she settled into his lap. Fuck, she needed him inside her now. Even though he looked like a goofy ass idiot with his props, he was still undeniably beautiful. The tanned skin, bright smile and gorgeous eyes were all hers for the taking and she was going to take it all. She grabbed his length and traced it around her entrance. Getting only the tip in before firm hands on her hips pulled her up. Eren arose to meet her with a feverish kiss as she whined in protest. He laughed lightly as he rolled her over to sit in his spot.

"Uh ah." He chastised. "Not before I get to play scuba diver."

"Oh my fuck, I hate you, you jackass." His response to such desperately spiteful words was a smile as he put the snorkel in his mouth and submerged. This was ridiculous. There was no way she could find pleasure in what Eren was doing to her. Especially when every thirty seconds he would blow water out of the snorkel like a fucking whale through a blow hole. She begged him to ditch the damn thing. Even tried to take it from him but to no avail. He was set on this.

Eren eventually had enough fun with his absurd idea and gave his Molly exactly what she wanted. Needless to say, she was satisfied by the time the water had gotten cold and their bath was over. They finished off the night dancing around each other in the small kitchen, making dinner. Mostly her dodging his groping though. She knew her rule for staying nude was bound to backfire. She was able to to keep him in check, for the most part, while they settled on the couch to eat.

Eren watched as Molly got up to bring their dishes to the kitchen. Shooing him away when he tried to help. He didn't argue and sat back to enjoy the view of her wondrous backside. His interest was peaked when she returned with more food.

"What's this, you still hungry? I don't think I can eat anymore." He stated as she set strawberries, chocolate sauce and a can of Reddi Whip on the coffee table.

"Oh yes and I was planning on having you for dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I couldn't stop giggling while writing the second half. Mental image is strong.  
> -I am so not going back to edit/proofread. Bad transitions are bad.


	3. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fucks his shit up. Ok, it's not his fault but shhh, you're not supposed to know that yet.

Eren was sure his girlfriend and friend were drugging the bottles of water that he was being forced to drink. There's no way water alone could cure insomnia and stop seizures (or whatever they were). Sure enough though, as the weeks passed his sleeping became normal again and his blanking out seemed to last for shorter periods. He mentioned seeing an actual doctor for the latter issue but Zoe was so adamantly against it. Because 'What do they know?' and 'My diagnosis is free!' He laughed about it at first but damn, it amazed him how much Zoe could prove him wrong sometimes. Making a mental note to stop doubting her, someday.

Life was getting back on track. He was no longer napping at odd times and was now infused with so much vigor. He began doing more at work than what was expected of him. He had to do something with all the pent up energy. Which wasn't all spent at work. It seemed that every moment he had alone with Molly ended with her passing out from exhaustion. The woman was receiving more sexual attention than she could handle. Not that she'd complain, of course. She was enjoying every minute of it. Even when the attention wasn't on her, which was rare. It seemed that things couldn't get any better than this. They were, as they always had been, truly happy.

 

"Hey space cadet." He can hear her laughing but can do nothing to acknowledge her. He hates it. Hates when he can hear and see her but can't move. "You going to get your arm out of there so I can shut this?" Molly asks motioning to the press he's operating. He can feel himself regaining control, turning his head to smile at her.

"Don't shut it yet. I need to put the inserts in." With that statement he grabs a small amount of the metal pieces and leans back inside the press. Finishing his task, he begins to back out when his arm pulls toward the mold still hanging open. The inserts from the opposite side fly off and stick to his arm. It only hurts when they first make contact with his skin. "What the fuck. Did you inject magnets into me when I was sleeping?"

"Hilarious. Now get out of the way already."

"Can you not see that I'm stuck?"

"I'm not falling for this." To prove her point, Molly tries shutting the press door even with her boyfriend standing in the way. "C'mon dick. Move."

"The issue here isn't my dick. It's my arm and it's fucking glued in here." Molly slaps at his limb and it doesn't budge an inch. Her laughter halts when she sees the mold beginning to close on its own accord. "Ok, haha. You got me." Her amused tone is quickly changed to that of concern.

"Do something!" Eren pleads as he watches the shiny metal walls inch together toward his appendage. He claws at the flesh of his arm with this free hand, trying to free himself. Feels the fear and panic surging through his body. Can feel the cool touch of the walls beginning to come in contact with his skin. The pressure squeezing at him. He looks on in absolute terror as his arm begins to crush under the weight. Sees red and black liquid begin to seep out. And the pain, it's excruciating. To his relief, the mold stops before his arm can be completely flattened. People have begun to gather but he hardly registers it. The only thing he's noticing is his arm as he slides it out from its constraint. It's mangled and dangling off his elbow. Only held together by what appears to not be bone nor tissue but metal and wires. Consciousness evades him at the disturbing sight.

How can things feel so far away when you know that touch is upon you? The sound of someone yelling at you from a distance, knowing they're right next to you. Slowly returning to an awakened state, the first thing in his immediate view is Zoe. She's lightly shaking him, pleading him to wake. But why?

"Ugh . . . wha- t . . . " He's never felt so disoriented. 

"We need to go, Eren. Can you get up?" Go? Where? He doesn't even know where he is. "We need to hurry before the doctors come back." She's placing his arm around her shoulder to pull him to a sitting position. 

"Wait. I feel dizzy. . .and hot and-"

"I know. I need to get you to my lab so I can stabilize you." She's trying to pull him to his feet but he swats her away.

"Your what? I-" He's cut off by Zoe's pleading. She wants to explain but has no time for it at the moment. She loops her arm behind him and gets him on his feet. He stumbles as she hurries them across the room. She reaches for the knob but the door is already opening.

"Ms. Hanji." She is falsely greeted by an older man. "What are you doing?" He looks upon her in shock as she fumbles for an explanation.

"I. Uh." She backs into the room, allowing the two male doctors entrance.

"Mr. Jaeger isn't fit to leave." They take him from her and lead him back to the bed. She can't explain her way out of this but she needs to get Eren out. "Please, take a seat so we can discuss our findings in his x-rays." Zoe doesn't care to discuss x-rays. She already knows. What she doesn't know is who all has seen the photos or any phone calls made about the topic. She fears she has no choice but to take action. Calmly, she walks around Eren's bed, trying her best to appear engaged in the conversation. The younger doctor being occupied with his patient pays no mind to the woman. She takes advantage of the opportunity. Grabbing the sedation meds intended for Eren and injecting them into the distracted man. The older doctor springs up from his chair, shouting for assistance, and lunges at Zoe in an attempt to stop her. Eren satres on in wide eyed confusion. He knows his friend can be a bit nutty at times but this was absurd. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Zoe!?" She finally sinks a needle into the man's skin, sedating him in mere seconds.

"Protecting you. Now let's go." 

"No. Not until- Hey!" The woman is tired and out of breath but she manages to pick Eren up and toss him over her shoulder. "Put me down!" He's too weak to fight her off, especially with only one arm. Zoe walks out of the room, peering around the corner. She rushes down the hallway with Eren in tow. Wearing only the hospital gown and bare assed in her face.

Not trusting the boy in his current state of shock, she opts to throw him in the trunk of her car. Promises that she'll explain everything. She can hear his muffled curses and incessant pounding during the entire drive to her home. Once she is parked and opens her trunk she catches a glimpse of Eren's feet as he crawls through the hole he found from pushing the back seat down. The woman just shakes her head in amusement.

"You don't have to make this difficult ya know." She walks around and opens the side door. "I'm not going to murder you. Geez."

Eren scrambles to the other side and tumbles out the door when he opens it. He quickly gets to his feet and attempts to run but his legs won't cooperate. He begins to crawl away pathetically as he yells for help.

"Now you're just being over dramatic." She approaches him with ease and looks down at him. Her eyes hidden from the sun's glare on her glasses. "I hate having to control you but you're making this rather difficult." He cringes as he watches her reach into her bag. Fully expecting her to pull out a gun. Instead she retrieves, a cell phone? There's an entertained smirk on her face as Eren peers at her through his spread fingers, arm outstretched in an effort to shield himself. But she just stands there tapping away at her phone.

"It saddens me to see you so terrified." She says while crouching down to his level. "I'm really just trying to help. I care about you more than you know, Eren." With a final tap on her device, Eren goes limp. "Trust me." She pleads. "I'm going to fix you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to attempt to keep posting this damn fic without looking back at it. If you notice something that should be fixed (plot holes, grammar, ect) please do call my lazy ass out in the comments. I'll correct it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy how I string words together then maybe you'll like the ones I toss together on tumblr @ kjtrandoms.


End file.
